


All Around Me

by superpotterlock (fvalconbridge)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Destiel - Relationship - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, True Love, Trueform Castiel, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Wing Kink, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/superpotterlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean shares a private moment with his favourite angel."</p><p>or</p><p>Dean can't stop touching Cas' wings, it started sexy and then there were feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Around Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destielismylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielismylove/gifts).



_My hands are searching for you,_  
 _My arms are outstretched towards you,_  
 _I feel you on my fingertips,_  
 _My tongue dances behind my lips for you._

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning - I'm not used to seeing you_

_As I cry,_  
 _The light is white,_  
 _And I see you._

_Take my hand I give it you,_  
 _Now you own me,_  
 _all I am,_  
 _You said you would never leave me,_  
 _I believe you, I believe._  
  
 _I can feel you all around me,_  
 _Thickening the air I'm breathing,_  
 _Holding on to what I'm feeling,_  
 _Savoring this heart that's healing._

All Around Me – Flyleaf

 

*

Dean moaned loudly, inhibitions lost as Cas writhed in his lap. Cas rode him like he was born to do it, his thighs strong and his grip even stronger as he leant back slightly to give himself the leverage to bounce on Dean's cock.

"Dean, oh, Dean," he moaned loud, grunting from exertion, sweat running down his chest and his hands slippery on his legs. Cas was brutal with his pace, his stamina inhuman and Dean was moaning like a bitch, laying there as Cas buried himself on his dick and unable to do anything but just fucking take it. He stared at Cas' face, watched it twist in pleasure, his mouth open as he panted and moaned loud.

"Dean, Dean," he keened, chanting his name like a prayer. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back, there was only so much he could take. His eyes fluttered closed and he bit into his lip..

Cas shifted his weight forward, hands splaying across Dean's chest and he knew, he knew Cas was near the edge. He opened his eyes, he couldn't miss it. "Close your eyes," Cas commanded.

"Fuck you," he gasped and gripped the angel's hips hard as fucked up brutally into him. He could see his halo starting to shine through and his grace leaking into the air. His eyes shining impossibly blue and ethereal.

"Dean, please," he begged and leant forwards further, kissing him desperate and deep.Dean still tried to keep his eyes open as the real Cas leaked through into their plane. He could feel the glow from his halo inside him, making him tingle and his body tremble. It was hot inside him and made him feel absolute bliss as he felt the very beat of Cas' life force pumping through him in waves.

And then there they were, huge obsidian wings unfolding from his back, smothering the room and spreading wide as Cas came undone. His hands scrambled forwards to touch them, run his hands through them, they were softer than silk under his fingertips.

"Dean, please," he begged again and then clamped his hand tight over Dean's eyes. He cried out loudly and rode his orgasm hard, the bed slamming against the wall and Dean sputtered and gasped for breath because Cas was everywhere and everything. And even though his eyes were screwed shut, and Cas' hand gripped his face so tight, the light was still blinding. It was Castiel, the real Cas, the Angel of The fucking Lord who could kill him with his mere presence. He felt complete and pure, drowning in utter bliss as he came, Cas' own pleasure thrumming across his skin.

And then it was dark.

Cas lay on top of him, his weight solid and real. They embraced and Dean buried his arms into the trembling wings surrounding him. They trailed across the floor, bent slightly as not get cramped by the walls. He stroked down the appendages, listening to the rumble of a content purr from the angel. They lay trying to catch their breath, to steady their rabbit-fast hearts that were threatening to beat out of their chests.

This was Dean's favourite moment, after the frenzy, when the desperate coupling of their passion was over and Cas stayed with him that bit longer, the real Cas, able to stay grounded on earth in the closest Dean will ever see him in his true form. He was beautiful. Dean couldn't stop touching him, petting his wings. Cas leant back to look at him, his eyes still glowing and Dean felt like he was looking into his soul.He smiled because he knew Castiel was looking at all of him too, the good and the bad, all of the dark pieces that he dare not share and yet he still loved him. Still shared himself with him. Dean leant up and closed the space between them, their kiss tender and Cas moaning softly as he tugged gently at handfuls if sensitive feathers. "They have to go now, Dean," he whispered against his lips.

"No, not yet," he begged and stroked down them lovingly again. "Please."

"I'm sorry, Dean." He was contradicting his own words, pushing back into the touch, hungry for it. "I must pull them back."

"Can I see them tomorrow?" Cas nodded and Dean watched feeling quite sentimental but disappointed as he watched the light start to fade from Cas' eyes.

He didn't watch the wings withdraw, he missed them too much when they weren't there. He stared into the shocking blue until it was Jimmy's eyes staring back at him and he felt like he had lost a little bit of Cas. "Do you still love me? Even though I can't be myself?"Cas whispered and Dean nodded truthfully.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song "All Around Me" by Flyleaf, lyrics are part of this song.
> 
> Not Beta Read - Offers Welcome!
> 
> A birthday gift for: [Destiel is my Love](http://destielismylove.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos Appreciated :)
> 
> Like my fics? Check out my [website!](www.faithvalconbridge.co.uk) And my [blog!](http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
